A Quincy Angel An Uryuu Ishida one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: The last remaining Quincy learns the heiracy of his own clan before they were wiped out, could there be any survivers from the main household?


**Name: Hanako Minamato**

**About her: She has long orange hair that falls neatly at her waist, and deep blue eyes she's normally really loud when she's with the Kurosaki's, otherwise she's rather quiet, she's really smart, and strong for her age.**

**Past: her grandmother left her a small bracelet, which triggers her powers, after spending time with Kurosaki Ichigo her powers began to awaken though she never told anyone, not even her parents, she has been able to see spirits for as long as she could remember, she saw her first hollow at the age of six, but her grandmother told her to stay away from them as they were dangerous. She used to take karate, and is now a black belt; she also takes archery at school and excels at it.**

**Family: She is an only child, living with her mother as her father died when she was a baby. Her mother is an old friend of Isshin.**

**

* * *

**

"Oohayo Ichigo!" Hanako yelled as she tackled the ever cheery Ichigo

"Hanako, get off"

"Make me!" she stuck out her tongue as she latched onto his back. Hanako was living with the Kurosaki's because her house did actually burn down, after an arson attack, luckily she was the only one home at the time, her mother was staying at her auntie's house but she stayed because of school and other things.

"Get off! You're worse than my dad!"

"So that means I'm ace!" She grinned "ISSHIN!"

"Don't call him!" Within seconds Isshin burst through the door, she jumped off of Ichigo's back as he was kicked into the wall

"Hanako!"

"Isshin!" she jumped on his back "To the school!"

"Yes!" he ran out of the house towards the school grounds. Ichigo rubbed his head as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder as he slowly began walking to school, on the way he was joined by Tatsuki

"Hey Ichigo" she waved "Where's Hanako?"

"With my dad" he murmured "I swear she spends more time with him than anyone else"

"Really?" he nodded as finished the last of his upward climb, emerging he saw Hanako talking to his dad

"Thanks" she smiled as she rummaged through her bag "Here's your reward, A chocolate bar!" she handed him a bar of chocolate with a wafer center "Enjoy" she smiled and waved as he turned to head home "Bye Isshin" Ichigo walked up to her and she jumped on his back "Ichigo!"

"Hanako! Get off"

"Fine..." she murmured as she stepped back

"You should stop hanging out with my dad"

"You're dad's ace though" she smiled as she turned heading into school changing her shoes she headed into her class room

"Hey Hanako" Keigo yelled, she just smiled as she sat at her desk taking out some paper and a pencil she began sketching an outfit when Orihime looked over her shoulder

"Hanako... what you drawing?"

"Just some designs" she smiled as the teacher entered the room

"Everyone, sit down please" she sat the designs back in her bag as she looked out of the window "The results of last terms test are posted in the corridor, all students who failed are to attend after school catch up lessons" she then began to take register, afterwards on the way to her first elective she stopped to look at the test results

"Yes!" she smiled, she's finally reached the highest ranking in the school, she normally came second to Uryu Ishida, and she headed to her sewing lesson. She approached the teacher "Sensei, I was wondering if I could work on the sewing machines"

"Of course you can"

"Thanks" she bowed slightly as she headed over to the back of the classroom taking out her designs from her bag as Uryu walked into the room she walked to the material cupboard taking out a roll of white fabric and some blue chalk and she began planning out her design, after about five minutes she was ready to sew, she was sewing a knee length dress without sleeves and some elbow length gloves to match. She had finished it near enough the end of the lesson "Sensei, may I go try it on?" she nodded. She picked up the dress and gloves and left the classroom heading to the bathroom, she had accidentally spilled water on the clothes she was wearing so she continued to wear the dress she had made she quickly took some blue thread sowing a small cross on the back of each glove. Slipping the gloves on her hands she fastened her bracelet around her wrist as she put her clothes in her bag. She headed to her locker, sitting her clothes inside it, as she closed her locker Ichigo appeared out of nowhere

"Yo! Hanako" he smirked "What you wearing?"

"A dress, I already got permission" she waved a note in front of his face before putting it in her bag

"Where'd you get it?"

"I made it, got a problem with that?" he shook his head

"No, not at all"

"Right I'm off to Archery class"

"See you later" he waved as she ran to archery class, Ichigo headed up to Literature class along with Uryu, they took their seats near the window, looking out Ichigo noticed Hanako on the archery field she shot several arrows each one hitting dead center on the bulls eye "Ishida, Hanako could give you a run for your money, in archery and sewing" he smirked

"I doubt that Kurosaki"

"She made that outfit herself, and every shot a bull's-eye, if you don't believe me look for yourself" he pointed at the field, Uryu turned his head to see and he watched as she fired three arrows at once, each bow hitting the three targets dead on the bull, his attention turned to her, she kept calm and collected as she retrieved her arrows and moved off the field so the next group could have a go

"Kurosaki, how do you know her?" Ichigo grinned

"Interested?" Uryu just glared at him "Her mother is a friend of my dad"

"I see..." he turned back to his work, but occasionally he'd look out and watch her do some shooting. Ichigo watched as he looked out at her, he was certainly going to bring it up later. After class Ichigo was walking with Uryu, they headed to where the test results were posted and where everyone was crowded around

"23rd, I'm fine with that" he murmured as he looked up to see Hanako's score, he smirked "Ishida, you're second" he looked up to see the name Hanako Minamoto next to the number one, he just pushed up his glasses with his index finger as he walked to his next lesson, followed soon after by Ichigo "Ishida, Hanako's science partner is out sick, work with her instead of by yourself" he just shrugged as he walked into the science room, sitting at the back of class in his usual seat. Hanako walked in sitting in front of him, listening to their teacher they scribbled notes down in their books towards the end of the lesson the teacher spoke

"You will be starting your projects tomorrow, so choose your partner, you have five minutes" she walked out of the room to speak with another teacher as everyone stood, rushing around, except Hanako who looked around sighing that no one wanted to be her partner, when she was tapped on the shoulder, turning round she saw it was Ryo

"No, I don't want to be your partner Ryo" he grabbed her wrist lifting her from her seat, using her free hand she brought it swiftly into his chest causing him to drop her, she landed neatly on her feet as she mumbled "I said no" she sorted her glove as Ryo was about to swing a punch at her, she was about to lift her hand to block it when someone else blocked it

"I believe she refused, you shouldn't hit a girl"

"Not like I care four eyes" he turned to one of his mates as he walked to his desk

"Thanks Uryu, but I'd have done just fine on my own" she smiled as a small blush faded on to her cheeks

"Erm, Hanako, can I be your partner?" she nodded

"Sure, I'd like that" he sat on the stool beside her they sat talking about each other while they waited for the teacher to come back. Ichigo sat next to Rukia as he watched Uryu and Hanako talking he grinned slightly as the teacher walked in handing each pair a sheet with instructions "So we get to chose a topic and we enter it in the science fair... sounds simple enough"

"Yeah" he nodded as he watched her she turned to him

"Uryu, I'd like to talk about our project after school but I've got archery..." she sighed "Erm, I know it may be out of the question but, if you came to archery we could talk about it then..."

"Archery?"

"I know you're good at it, but I don't mind"

"It's ok I'll come" she smiled

"Thanks, I might see you at lunch it depends" she put her things in her bag as the class was dismissed "See you later Uryu"

"See you later" he smiled as he propped up his glasses. As she left Ichigo slapped Uryu on the back "Ishida, looks like you are interested, even saving a damsel in distress" he grinned

"It was a matter of pride Kurosaki"

"Quincy pride, whatever, you like her" Uryu turned to leave "The roof, she eats on the roof" he carried on walking. At dinner Uryu didn't go to the cafeteria instead he walked up the staircase to the roof, opening the door quietly he saw Hanako stood on a railing her arms wide as the wind blew through her hair she took a breath as she bent her knees before performing some gymnastic twirls before landing back on the roof. She walked to the wall where her bags and her lunch was sat, picking up her bottle she took a drink.

"Mind If I join you?" she turned to face Uryu

"It's not my roof" she smiled as she beckoned him to sit

"Thanks" she smiled before taking a bite of her sandwich

"Uryu, how did you find me?"

"Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo sold me out" she sighed as she looked at the sky "You're the only one he told right?"

"Yeah" she smiled "Do you come up here often?"

"Sometimes, when I want to think"

"What about today?"

"Nothing really, today I wanted to see the sky" she stood up climbing onto the fence around the ledge she stood on it as the wind blew around her she closed her eyes, he watched her as she did so, the light shone around her making her shimmer she smiled as she opened her eyes jumping of the fence landing elegantly on the roof "Lessons are going to start soon" she walked over to her things picking them up "Thanks for your company, I'll see you at archery after school" she waved as she ran down the stairs to her P.E class. Uryu looked up at the sky before heading to his next lesson. After school Hanako headed to archery as usual, she picked up her bow as she aimed at the target; releasing the arrow from the bow it fired towards the target she quickly drew another from her quiver releasing it slightly to the right deflecting another arrow from hitting hers

"Not bad" Uryu smiled as he walked out of the shadows, she smiled as she watched her first arrow hit the bull's-eye, and she turned to Uryu

"What about now..." she raised her bow "That target is a young girl" she released the arrow sending it hurling toward the target Uryu quickly shot several arrows at once towards her arrow he watched Hanako as she made no attempt to stop his arrows. When suddenly she ran directly into the paths of his arrows, Uryu almost burst into a run when she knocked down his arrows with her bow. She smiled as she turned to a shocked Uryu as she heard her arrow hit wood, she didn't turn to look but Uryu did, he froze slightly as he looked at the target she had hit dead center, he didn't notice she was stood beside him "Don't always assume what the enemy shows you is all they can do, and don't show them all your points either" he turned to her she just smiled as she did a backwards flip onto the field as she went to retrieve her arrows. He just watched her as she sat her equipment in her locker slamming it shut. She walked back towards Uryu "I'm staying at Ichigo's house, just in case you need me for our project" he nodded as they both sensed several hollows all over the town "Sorry I have to go"

"It's ok" she smiled, she watched him run off and when he was out of her sight she ran in the opposite direction towards another group of hollow.

Ichigo ran through the town attacking hollows as he went, as he looked up he saw several blue arrows shoot up at some of the hollows "Ishida" he mumbled as he carried on fighting. After a few minutes of fighting they had killed most of the hollows and Ichigo and Uryu returned home. Exhausted Ichigo clambered through his window into his body that was on his bed. It wasn't till morning when Karin mentioned the pen on his face that he noticed "HANAKO!" he yelled as she jumped down the stairs in a cheery mood

"You called?" she smirked as he jumped at her she stepped to the side causing him to crash into the wall, she continued walking and slipped on her shoes

"Where are you going?" Yuzu muttered

"To see a friend" she smiled as she left the house, she walked down the street where Ichigo stood "where do you think you're going?"

"To see Urahara, something is wrong" she looked at the floor as she continued walking, Ichigo followed. Entering Urahara Shoten, they were greeted by Urahara

"Ichigo, I was just about to call you"

"Why?" He asked curiously as he looked at Hanako

"We'll wait till the others arrive" he nodded as they sat at the table; Hanako looked at her hands, as Uryu and Chad entered the building. "Everyone please sit" they sat around the table, Uryu glanced at Hanako wondering why she was here then he listened to Urahara "Orihime, has been kidnapped by the Arrancar"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled slamming his fists on the table "That's why those wounds were healed" he murmured

"Soul society is calling it treason"

"So that's why you called me in?" Uryu pushed up his glasses with his index finger "knowing that I don't want to be involve with shinigami"

"Precisely"

"How do we get to Hueco Mundo?!" Ichigo yelled

"Well, I do so happen to have a gateway"

"Well I'm going"

"Me too" Chad stood

"I guess I'll help" Uryu stood

"Alright then-" Ichigo started but was interrupted

"Don't think you're leaving me behind!" Hanako stood "I'm going"

"But what can you do a mere human?" Urahara taunted

"I have more power than you know Urahara!" she snapped "Orihime is my friend, I won't abandon her!" Everyone watched her as she turned to them her voice returned gentle "How do we get there?"

"It'll take about a day to set up; I'll explain the details then. For now rest" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Hanako, go home I need to speak with Ishida" she nodded as she left, as did Chad.

"What is it Kurosaki?"

"I want Hanako to stay with you in Hueco mundo"

"Why me?"

"One: I'll get driven mad if I stay with her, Two: the way I fight could get her killed, and finally she'll need someone who can understand her..." he paused as he reached for his head "I don't get a word she says!" he yelled as he turned to leave

"Fine Kurosaki, It's probably safer, after all you're such a bad fighter" he smirked

"Thanks Uryu" he smiled as he waved and headed home. When he got home he found Hanako asleep in his bed "Hanako..." he sighed as he walked closer leaning over her "HANAKO!" her eyes snapped open and she yelled

"ICHIGO!" he fell backwards

"What the hell?!"

"I should ask you the same thing! Nobody wants to wake up with your head hanging over them!"

"Well Nobody should be sleeping in my bed!" she stuck out her tongue before her gaze narrowed as she looked down at her hands

"Sorry Ichigo..." she murmured as she walked out of his room into her own, leaving Ichigo confused he went to knock on her door when he heard her crying, his arm lowered from the door as he turned to walk downstairs.

"Hey, Yuzu. Do you know what's wrong with Hanako?"

"No, Dad said something earlier, you should ask him" he nodded as he walked into the clinic "hey dad"

"Ichigo?"

"Do you know what's the matter with Hanako?"

"Ichigo... Hanako's mother was murdered last night, no evidence, no suspects"

"None at all?" he shook his head "Just like... my mother..."

"Don't be too hard on her Ichigo" he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "She needs a friend, she normally talks to Orihime about these things" Ichigo sighed as Isshin walked away.

The next day everyone gathered in Urahara's basement Akemi was dressed in a white dress that hugged her body and she wore long, white gloves and she wore her bracelet on her left wrist.

"Everyone ready?" Urahara smiled as he stood

"Yeah"

"When you enter the gateway the severing world is different than that to soul society, it is only darkness and to walk in it you must balance you reiatsu at your feet" they nodded "We'll see how good you really are Hanako" he smirked she didn't reply. Uryu and Ichigo looked over at her worried Urahara opened the gateway, Nobody moved straight away, Hanako was the first to move she ran into the gate without hesitation followed soon after by Ichigo and Uryu, who followed because they were worried and Chad followed them. The gateway stayed open as Urahara beckoned the three Humans who had been watching "Do you understand now?" they nodded.

Meanwhile in the severing world Hanako was ahead Ichigo and Uryu followed her making sure she was ok, ready to catch her if she fell and Chad followed quietly behind. She stopped for a split second before passing through into Hueco Mundo. They stood looking over the sand covered world, its sky black with a single crescent moon in the sky, Uryu started talking and Hanako was the only one listening as Ichigo and Chad ran ahead

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that" she smiled feebly her eyes full of sadness

"We'd better catch up" she nodded, they caught up with Ichigo and Chad when Hanako beckoned them to stop

"That reiatsu" she gasped as she turned round "Renji, Rukia!" Renji grinned

"You didn't think you could leave us behind did ya?"

"Forget about introductions Renji, we don't have time" Ichigo yelled "Let's go" they were running for almost five days straight when they met three hollow, who ended up helping them towards Las Noches when they fell into the forest of menos.

FF

After surfacing from the forest of menos they found themselves in Las Noches, following the hallways they came to a hall which split into five paths

"Now which way do we go now?" Ichigo sighed

"We'll have to split up"

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo turned to Hanako "You go with Ishida" she froze

"Why?!" Uryu and Ichigo looked at her "Don't you think I can protect myself?!"

"You're right I don't! I don't even think you have powers!"

"Ichigo" Rukia gasped

"What because I'm not a god damned Shinigami!"

"Just go with Ishida already!"

"Go to hell Ichigo! You don't understand anything!" she was crying now but she still had her strong composure as she clenched her fists

"Then clear it up for me!"

"He reminds me of everything I've lost!" she screamed

"Just because your mother died doesn't mean you've lost everything!" their voices continued to rise

"I have no family, no home! Ichigo that's nothing!"

"You have friends!"

"What friends?!" she yelled "None of you even accept me, calling me a mere human, you think I'm weak! And the only one who talks to me is Orihime and she isn't here! I hate you!" Rukia slapped her across the cheek, Hanako's eyes widened

"Sorry..." she murmured "I'll go with Uryu" she started walking "Come on" Ichigo looked at Uryu and nodded as he followed her.

"Will she be ok?" Ichigo nodded

"She'll be safer with Ishida, no matter how much she hates it" he turned "Let's go" the nodded as they separated. Hanako and Uryu walked in an eerie silence

"Sorry, it must've sounded like I hate you or something. It's not that I just would have preferred being on my own."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want anyone to see my powers" he looked at her

"I won't tell anyone"

"To be honest, you're the one that I want to hide it from the most" his eyes widened

"Why?"

"I don't know how you'd react" they entered a clearing when they were attacked they both jumped aside just in time, using her zanpaktou she broke the pillars that towered around them

"Hanako, split up" she nodded as she ran in the opposite direction

"Hmm" Curucci murmured "Which one to go for? The Quincy or the human?"

"Leave Hanako out of it!" Uryu yelled

"Fine, Boy... entertain me" she smirked as she attacked Uryu who jumped out of the way

"Uryu!"

"Hanako stay out of the way" she stopped

"Uryu..." she watched as Uryu fought, Curucci didn't attack her once, and she wasn't interested in a mere human. She watched as Uryu was backed into a corner she was about to attack him "I won't let you die Uryu, not till I figure this out" she held her chest as she jumped in front of him

"Hanako!" Uryu yelled as there was a large blue flash

"How!" Curucci screeched "You're just a human!"

"I'm no mere human" she yelled as the light and the dust faded revealing Hanako with a large blue bow, which looked like a pair of angels wings stretched either side of a circle with a cross in the center and an arrow at the top and bottom.

"Hanako, you're a-"

"Quincy" she nodded, Curucci screamed as she activated her bankai "I'll explain later" she offered him her hand "Can you still fight?" he grabbed her hand as she pulled him up

"Yeah, I'll be fine" they turned to the now enraged Curucci, extending their bows releasing several arrows, but they were blocked by her wings, which detached and spun towards them. They dodged as the blades crashed into the wall and pillars behind them, before returning to her wings.

"Uryu!" Hanako called as she ran towards him dodging the next set of attacks, she jumped beside him murmuring "Seele Schneider" she jumped away in a split second using hirenkyaku, she reappeared behind Curucci her bow drawn she released her arrows and using Hirenkyaku she appeared behind Uryu

"Hiding now? Fine I'll kill you both at once!" she screeched as all the blades detached from her wings flying towards them, Uryu activated Seele Schneider and spun it loosely on his finger slicing all the blades in two "How?!" she yelled

"Your wings vibrate at a high frequency Seele Schneider vibrates at an even higher frequency" she screamed as her wings detached from her body "What the?! Can she detach and reattach her wings?" Uryu questioned

"no" Curucci murmured "When a Arrancar detaches part of their release form it's like losing a limb, we cannot get it back" she raised her hands spirit particles gathered in her hands "NOW DIE!" she screamed as she shot a cero beam at them, only to be absorbed by Seele Schneider as Uryu shot it through her chest. She fell to the ground Uryu had purposely missed vital points "Why don't you kill me" she mumbled with the last of her strength

"I have no reason to kill you" He turned to leave as Hanako turned to Curucci crouching beside her she whispered

"I'm sorry" then she stood as she followed him. "Uryu..." she murmured as she walked beside him

"How? I couldn't sense the slightest bit of powers, let alone Quincy powers" she held up her arm showing him her bracelet

"This was given to me when I started discovering my powers, it completely hides the presence of my powers"

"I see ... How long?"

"I've been seeing ghost since as long as I can remember, Hollows since I was six or seven and I first fully activated my powers when I met Ichigo when I was eight"

"Hanako, your bow-"

"It's unusual, I know. It was named Quincy Tenshi, by my ancestors"

"Quincy Angel?" she nodded

"Did you ever get taught the Quincy History?" he shook his head "the Quincies were separated there was a main house and several branch houses" she ran her fingers over her bracelet "My ancestors were born into the main house, so I can create bows and use attacks without artifacts, one of these bracelets were given to every girl in the household to protect them from hollows because our spirit energy is really high"

"I see, are there any others?" she shook her head

"Before my grandmother died she told me I was the last of our household and that there were two other quincies, a father and son"

"I see, so you know my father is a-"

"Quincy, yes. I also know that he restored your powers. Nine millimeters from the heart when their mind and body is pushed beyond its limit" she smiled "So old fashioned, but I guess it's better that he did it"

"How did you know that?" he looked at her as she winked slightly

"I can't reveal all my secrets now can I?" she bent down pretending to sort her shoe as she made a small marking on the floor. After walking round what seemed like hours Hanako noticed the marking she had made earlier, she stumbled to the ground, Uryu almost instantly stopped and bent down to help her, offering his hand he lifted her from the floor, she faked a stumble so that their bodies pressed together as she whispered "We're walking in circles, and we're being watched" she pulled away from him, her cheeks caressed by a dark crimson "Sorry, I'll be fine now" she smiled as he nodded. They continued walking for another hour when they came to a large room, as they entered Hanako froze slightly "Sealing stone?" she murmured, she looked up at Uryu who didn't flinch "Maybe I'm over reacting..." as they walked towards the center of the room she walked closer to him "Something's not right?" she murmured, as suddenly the wall closed behind them. As they turned around rapidly when Hanako was slammed into the wall

"Hanako!"Uryu yelled as he readied his bow, pointing it the direction of the new arrived arrancar. Hanako couldn't move she was held in place by some sort of device "Who are you?!" the arrancar smirked

"Espada number eight, Sayzel Aporro Grantz"

"Espada?!" Hanako gasped as she squirmed trying to move

"Stop struggling girl, _you_ cannot escape, besides you're safer over there"

"Let me the hell out!"She yelled "now!"

"Quiet or I'll kill you first human!" she went to yell when Uryu intervened

"Hanako, I'll deal with him, just stay there" he looked at her and she reluctantly nodded . Throughout the battle she tried to get away with no success. Sayzel left after Uryu and Renji 'ruined' his clothes so he went to change. "Uryu!" she smiled as he tried to free her while Renji watched out for any enemies.

"What is this it won't budge!" he yelled as he tugged at it

"Uryu dodge!" she yelled as something flew in their direction Uryu stood in front of her to protect her when Renji blocked it with zabimaru. "Renji!" she smiled "Uryu, don't mind me, I'll be fine" he nodded as he went to fight. She struggled as she watched him activate his bankai, his body dripped in a red blood-like liquid which touched Uryu causing him to duplicate. The same happened to Renji soon afterwards. During the fight Renji activated his bankai and the clones copied, the entire building collapsed Uryu tried to protect Hanako from pieces of rubble. Soon after Sayzel activated the true power of his bankai, His wings engulfed Uryu "URYU!" Hanako screamed as tears poured out her eyes, Renji charged at him

"Let him go!" just as he was about to swing his sword Sayzel released him

"Thanks for the meal"

"A doll of Ishida?!" Renji murmured before turning back to Uryu "Are you alright? Has your mind"

"I'm fine, stop yelling so close to me!"

"I am heeere~" Sayzel chanted

"What's that... A copy?"

"What, you say, I'm just replying, since you called for him" he licked his lips "Thank you Ishida, your role has ended, This will be ... Ishida-kun" he held up the doll brushing his finger over its head causing Uryu to pause "Did you feel me touch you?" he smirked "I have total control over your five senses" he crushed the doll slightly sending Uryu flying, Hanako froze

"Ishida!" Renji yelled "What the hell are you doing" Sayzel began to tear the doll in two "Quit it!"

"Fool, did you think he'd split in two if I tore it in half...There's so many parts inside her" he smirked as he looked at the several pieces inside the doll

"So what" Ishida mumbled

""Don't you think they're so colorful, like a kids toy" he smirked as he took a piece out "The stomach" he held it between his fingers crushing it, instantly Uryu coughed up a lot of blood "Uryu!" she screamed causing her reiatsu to shoot up, causing both her bracelet and the seals around her to break she ran to Uryu as Renji charged at him sword in hand only to be swallowed and thrown back, he now had a Renji doll as he charged he destroyed one of Renji's muscles he yelled out in pain "Renji!" she yelled she stood in front of them both in an attempt to protect them.

"What could you a mere human do?" he smirked, she fired an arrow at his hand forcing him to drop the dolls to the floor

"Quincy not human"

"Either way you'll die" he was about to attack when he turned "and who are you?" he turned as a man emerged from the shadows

"What are you doing here?" Uryu exclaimed

"Hm... an acquaintance of yours, Quincy?"

"Acquaintance?" he scoffed "I'm not familiar with such a low grade specimen"

"What's that?!" Uryu yelled

"Now now...please stop arguing with each other, it's unsightly. Now allow me to ask you again, just who are you..." he paused "On second thought I won't, After all, you are just another being that shall be erased by me, asking to hear your name is pointless"

"Is that so?" he grinned "But from my point of view, not being able to hear your name puts me in a difficult position"

"Why?"

"What are you an imbecile... Isn't it obvious? That way when I bottle you up, I'll be able to properly label you"

"Hah" Sayzel's wings engulfed Mayuri producing a doll "Before my ability, you can do... naught" he took an inside crushing it as he coughed up blood, Sayzel laughed uncontrollably "How uncouth you captain class, this means that venomous appearance of yours was just for show"

"Bastard" Mayuri mumbled as he stood "Gotchaaa!" he yelled sticking out his tongue, shocking Sayzel "My, my"

"Why are you still standing?"

"What do you mean?"Sayzel took out the remaining pieces crushing them all, and once again Mayuri coughed up blood "Please stop that, I've long grown bored with your performance" he turned to Nemu who was lying unconscious "Wake up Nemu"

"Yes sir" she stood up

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled "WHY?! I smashed them all, why haven't you died yet?! What kind of ability do you have?!"

"What a noisy person you are, I'm not using any ability, I just said I've grown tired of your show, I'm a very careful person, any enemy I fight against, during the battle will receive a certain trick from me without fail, Like that Quincy over there" he Pointed to Uryu "I infected his body with an uncountable number of Bacteria for surveillance purposes"

"WHAT!" Uryu yelled

"Through those bacteria, I was able to watch the entire battle, that's why before I came here I replaced every organ and tendon in my body with a dummy"

"Impossible... there's no way that's possible"

"Yet the reason I stand here now, is because I was able to"

"Wait!"

"What? You're so annoying"

"Annoying I've only said one thing so far! What do you mean bacteria?! When did you put those in me?! During our battle back then?! I never heard anything about that!!"

"Uryu" Hanako murmured as she tried to stop him moving

"To what degree have you been watching me?! You haven't been surveying me in my daily life too have you?! That's a human rights violation! Get them out of me! People like you- ... Hey what's that weird face you've been making? Don't you even listen to what people tell you?!"

"Silence Reprobate"

"I just told you! You are the Reprobate!"

"Uryu!" Hanako yelled "Stop it!" he turned to her, she was crying "you're already injured... we can deal with this later...please" he nodded, and then suddenly Nemu was grabbed by Sayzel

"How lax your guard is captain class, you didn't place enough consideration into where your underling stood"

"It seems like you've made a mistake, capturing me won't make me a hostage"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you! Every single one of you never seem to shut up, it's quite annoying"

"Ban-kai" Mayuri murmured as his caterpillar bankai emerged releasing a poison gas before swallowing him whole. Then suddenly Renji began coughing up blood

"Abarai you've been infected by the toxic fumes"

"Why are you sitting there without a care"

"My body has probably created antibodies, never mind we need to get you the antidote Hey, you deranged scientist!" then he suddenly began coughing up blood

"Uryu!"

"Antibodies my ass!"

"What kind of deranged scientist would I be if I used the same each and every time?"

"Why you son of -"

"More importantly why aren't you affected?" he pointed at Hanako

"None of your business" she hissed "give them an antidote"

"Fine" he threw a bottle at them

"Help her down" she pointed at Nemu, he ignored her then suddenly she began screaming

"What's happening to her!" Uryu yelled "Hurry and unbind her Mayuri!"

"It's going to take more than that to kill me"

"Mayuri-sama..." then Sayzel climbed out of her body leaving her as an empty shell

"Do you comprehend? Kurotsuchi Mayuri? I will continue to resurrect myself over and over again like a phoenix rising from the flames... to understand immortality is what it means to be perfect, You can't kill me" he walked over to Hanako tracing her chin with his fingers "Next I'll use you"

"Die in hell" she murmured as he froze

"There were already several drugs in Nemu's body that way if she's eaten or invaded the perpetrators will be infected" he grinned "To you one second should feel like one hundred years, though I'll make sure you thoroughly sense the feeling of my blade piercing your heart, as your bodily fluids trickle out for the next one hundred years" as he was just about to stab his heart Hanako yelled

"Stop!" he turned the blade millimeters from his heart "Let me" he nodded as he stood back she stood in front of him she formed a bow lodging an arrow in his heart. Mayuri turned to Nemu

"Nemu Front and center... Really, you're going to be the death of me" he leaned over her Uryu and Renji turned bright red as he began to 'fix' her Hanako put her hands over Uryu's eyes blocking his view as she whispered in his ear

"You're not watching that" she kissed his cheek turning his face bright red she removed her hands when she was good as new.

"Nemu move this rubble" she began digging through the rubble as she did Ishida moved over to Hanako

"Uryu" she smiled "Are you alright?"

"I've seen better days" she traced her hands over his wounds "What are you?"

"You're lying" she sighed as her thumb grazed along one of his wounds "You're in pain" a tear fell down her cheek he wiped it away

"I told you I'll be fine"

"Uryu... I ...." just at that moment they were interrupted by Mayuri and Nemu who grabbed Uryu

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Fixing you" he pulled out a needle as Uryu struggled "Nemu suffocate him, it doesn't matter if he dies" Hanako stopped her

"What are you going to do?"

"An injection" she nodded as she bent down to Uryu

"It's only an injection" she stroked his cheek as Mayuri inserted the needle where his stomach should be causing him to groan in pain "Shh" she smiled as she moved the hair from his face he sat up as Mayuri moved over to Renji. "I'm glad you're ok"

"I'm more worried about you" he place a hand on her cheek and using his other hand he moved some stray hairs from her face causing her to blush slightly

"Uryu... I" he leaned closer closing the gap as their lips met. Then Aizen's voice echoed throughout Hueco Mundo causing them to pull apart

"Attention all intruders, Inoue is no longer any use to me, she is in the fifth tower if you want her come and get her, as now I will destroy Karakura town"

"What?!" Hanako gasped "We have to stop him!"

"We can't" Mayuri stated bluntly "We cannot pass through the gates we arrived in... they've been blocked" Hanako stood up turning to leave

"Where are you going?" Renji murmured as he stood

"I came to rescue Orihime, I'm going to get her then we'll make a god damn gate out of here!" she yelled as Uryu walked over to her

"Let's go" she smiled

"I'm coming too" She nodded as they headed to the fifth tower. As the tower came into view they saw Ichigo attacking tonnes of arrancar "Damn that Kurosaki, always getting into trouble" Renji ran ahead as Hanako stopped Uryu

"I'm not going to fight here, I'm going ahead"

"But it's-"

"I'll be fine... I promise" she kissed his cheek before using Hirenkyaku appeared inside of the tower through a small window in the side. Uryu ran to the battle helping Ichigo

"Uryu!" Ichigo called "Where the Hell is Hanako?!"

"She went ahead!"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Hey it's not as if I let her she just did Kurosaki!"

"You were supposed to protect her!"

"Trust her Kurosaki" he smiled "She'll be fine" He shot his arrows killing several of the arrancar as Chad and Rukia turned up to help. It wasn't long till they had killed most of the arrancar and Ichigo and Uryu ran into the tower after Hanako and Inoue.

Meanwhile Hanako walked through the door at the top of the tower Ulquiorra stood with his finger over Inoue's heart "Step away from Inoue"

"Who are you?" he sneered "A human?"

~~_"I have more than one bracelet Uryu..." _

_"Wear it then, I don't want you getting attacked" she nodded as she clipped it around her wrist ~~_

"Sorry Uryu" she placed her hand over the bracelet as she looked up at Ulquiorra "I am your opponent"

"A mere human... fight the fourth Espada?"

"Hanako!" Inoue yelled "Don't-!"

"I'll be fine Inoue" she smiled as she took the bracelet from her wrist throwing it to the side as soon as it left her fingers her reiatsu shot up.

Ichigo froze "Who is that? I've never felt it before"

"Keep moving Kurosaki" Uryu smiled "So you're finally getting serious...Quincy Tenshi"

"What the hell are you murmuring about Ishida! Quincy angels friggin' hurry up!"

"So you're not just a human?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow

"Well done" she sighed in an unimpressed tone "honestly if I remove that thing once more I'm not going to be too happy about it"

"So that thing concealed your powers"

"Yeah, think you're the only people who can make stuff like that? I know you made Inoue wear one before, I'm not stupid"

"Interesting, let's see if that reiatsu is just for show" he unsheathed his sword and as he did so the entire wall exploded as Uryu and Ichigo entered the room

"Hanako..." Ichigo gasped as she turned to face them "That reiatsu is-" she nodded

"Same old Ichigo, you always turned up before I even started fighting" she smiled as she turned back to Ulquiorra "This time, I'm still going to fight, you can't make me back down" Uryu stood beside her

"I'm fighting with you" Ichigo sighed as he raised his sword

"Fine" Uryu and Hanako formed their bows "You're a QUINCY!" she smiled as they sent a tonne of arrows at Ulquiorra.

FF to after Fake Karakura town arc

"Hard to believe everything round here is as if it never happened" Ichigo sighed as he sat on his bed

"I think it's better this way" Hanako leaned against his bedroom wall her phone in hand

"I know but it would be nice if at least once someone knew we save the world you know" she giggled as she headed to the door

"You're such a child Ichigo" He paused as she left the room.

"She's changed so much, what happened after that battle with Ulquiorra... damn it why'd I pass out anyways!" he yelled. She leaned against his door smiling before getting changed. She headed downstairs to see Yuzu, Karin and Isshin. She was dressed in a full length white dress her hair loose and a handbag in her right hand.

"Wow" Isshin gawked

"Stop it you pervert!" Ichigo yelled as he walked down the stairs "Hanako, where are you going?"

"To have dinner with my boyfriend's parent"

"Boyfriend.... parent....Wait! BOYFRIEND!" Ichigo yelled, she just nodded

"I'm going to have to go, I'd hate to be late" she smiled as she ran out of the door Ichigo followed but she was long gone. She flattened her dress as she knocked on his door, Uryu answered he was dressed in a white suit with a pale blue tie

"Hanako you look, beautiful" he offered her his arm

"Thanks" she smiled as she hooked onto his arm kissing his cheek causing him to blush slightly. They walked towards the car as he opened the door for her she sat inside it Uryu closed the door before entering at the other side

"Ryuuken is going to meet us at the restaurant so one of his employee's is taking us there" she nodded "And... he's not too fond of shinigami or quincies" she smiled

"Don't worry" she kissed his lips slightly "I won't screw up ... I've liked you too long to screw up"

"That's not what I meant" he sighed as a woman entered the car as they drove to the restaurant. When they arrived Uryu climbed out of the car offering her his hand

"You don't need to be so formal" she smiled as they walked into the restaurant

"Reservations?"

"Ishida, table for three" he nodded

"Your father has already arrived, please follow me" they followed the waiter to a table where Ryuuken sat a half drunken glass of wine in front of him he stood as Hanako approached, she bowed slightly

"It is such an honor to meet you Ishida-sama" she smiled as he offered her his hand she lifted her head as she took it

"As it is to meet you Hanako-san" he spoke in a monotone voice, Uryu pulled out a seat

"Hanako" he offered his hand which she took as he offered her a seat before sitting beside her.

"Miss Minamoto would you like a drink?" Ryuuken offered as he held the bottle of wine

"No thank you, I do not drink. I am sure in your profession you are aware of the affects of alcohol" he smirked

"Not bad, I see you've done your homework"

"Not particularly, I'm just rather ... observant."

"Do tell" he rested his chin on his hand

"Well, I can instantly tell this meeting isn't important to you, as you have just come from work, you haven't looked at Uryu once, proving you do not care much about his life"

"Hanako" Uryu murmured

"Not bad at all" he smirked. Throughout the entire meal they sat in silence, and when it was time to leave Ryuuken paid before returning to the hospital.

"I'm sorry about him, he's like this a lot"

"No it's ok" she smiled as he dropped her off at his house

"I'll walk you back if you'd like" she shook her head

"I told you, I don't want Ichigo to know yet..." she leaned closer as they kissed "Night" she turned to leave, as she turned the corner she used Hirenyuku.

Ryuuken was in the secret room training when a voice echoed around the room "For someone who dislikes Quincies you sure don't seem to mind being one" he turned to see who had spoken when he saw Hanako stood on a pillar she jumped down landing in front of him

"Why are you here? If it's about Uryu, leave"

"I came for what is rightfully mine"

"Rightfully yours?"

"My ancestors crest" he looked at her curiously "Maybe this will re-jog your memory" she smirked as a bow formed on her left arm "The final crest of the Quincy angel"

"So, they did survive"

"No, I'm the last" an arrow formed in her bow "I guess I'll have to fight for it" he nodded as he readied his bow. Three days passed while they were fighting Uryu and Ichigo had began searching for her with no luck, Uryu decided to check the hospital to see if she was injured and had been admitted.

"Uryu Ishida" he turned to face a nurse "Have you seen your father he hasn't been in for about three days"

"Three...days..." she nodded "No sorry" he headed up to Ryuuken's office and he sensed it immediately that secret room had been opened he was about to enter when Hanako exited followed by Ryuuken "Hanako"

"Hand it over" she turned to Ryuuken who handed her a small pendant with a Quincy cross and a pair of wings on it clipping it around her neck she turned to Uryu who was looking at her, her dress was completely ruined. He pulled her to him holding her tightly

"Uryu"

"Hanako, you're safe, what happened, we couldn't find you I was so worried"

"Uryu" she smiled as she kissed his cheek "I had to get this from your father it's the only thing that remains of my household, the crest of the Quincy angel"

"I'm glad you're safe"

"Uryu, she's ok" he murmured before leaving Hanako yawned as she slowly lost consciousness, he smiled as he carried her to the Kurosaki household. Knocking on the door Ichigo answered

"What happened?!"

"Shh, she's sleeping Kurosaki, she was fighting my father for her family crest"

"I see... I'll take her" Uryu went to pass her as the grip on his jacket tightened, Ichigo laughed "I don't think she wants to let go"

"Hell I don't Ichigo" she yelled punching him in the face

"What the hell Hanako!"

"Who the hell wants to wake up with you looking at them!" she lowered herself from Uryu's arms, "I'm going to move Ichigo"

"WHAT!?!" Ichigo yelled "Where will you go?"

"With my boyfriend... If he'll let me"

"I'm sure he will Hanako" Uryu smiled

"Just a minute!" Ichigo yelled "Who the hell is this boyfriend?! I'm not letting you move in with some stranger!" she twitched as she kicked him into the wall

"I didn't ask you Kurosaki!" she smiled as she turned to Uryu kissing him "so it's ok"

"Yeah" she kissed him again this time the kiss was deeper

"URYU! IS YOUR-"

"Shut it!" Both Uryu and Hanako yelled as they punched him into the wall.


End file.
